Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn/Archiv2012
125px|Mitglied des Neuen Ordens |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Benutzer:JP-Koran-Horn Moin, ist obengenannter User ein anderer, oder hast duz dich hier zweimal angemeldet? Sag bitte Bescheid, da wir so etwas nicht unbedingt so gerne sehen. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Hjhunter 18:13, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) :JP-Corran-Horn und JP-Koran-Horn haben dieselbe IP. Das heißt, dass es sich bei einem davon um eine Sockenpuppe handelt. Lieber Benutzer, teile uns bitte mit, welches der beiden Benutzerkonten du verwenden willst; das andere wird gesperrt, da hier jedem Benutzer nur ein Konto zusteht. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 22:52, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Hi. Leider hast du auf unsere Nachrichten nicht reagiert. Nachdem du aber dieses Konto benutzt hast, gehe ich davon aus, dass dieses hier das von dir bevorzugte ist. Das andere Konto wird stillgelegt. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:02, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Moin. Ja, ganz recht, ich nutze dieses. (Ich habe damals festgestellt, dass ich Corran falsch geschrieben hatte. :-) :::Ps.: Tut mir leid wegen der um 4 Monate und 15 Tage verzögerten Antwort. Mir viel heute auf, dass ich da ja eventuell, mal drauf Antworten könnte. xD JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:14, 5. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Jo, kein Problem. Die Sache ist ja schon längst erledigt, aber ich finde es sehr gut, dass du dennoch geantwortet hast. Viele Benutzer reagieren leider überhaupt nicht auf Hinweise oder Ermahnungen ... Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der JP und hoffe, dass die Zusammenarbeit weiterhin so gut klappt wie bisher. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 22:19, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Keine Quellen Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Flint. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Hjhunter 11:41, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Die Form des Artikels ist inakzeptabel. Orientiere dich an anderen Artikeln. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Hjhunter 11:41, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) "Tabellen" Könntest du es bitte sein lassen sinnlose Änderungen der "Tabellen" (so wie du sie nennst) zu machen. Chewbacca ist kein Soldat, besch ist beige, usw. ! MfG — Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 09:42, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Huttisch Wörterbuch mit Sätzen Hi JP-Corran-Horn, ich hab ein paar Anmerkungen zu deinem Artikel Huttisch Wörterbuch mit Sätzen. 1. Die Quellen müsst du nochmal überarbeiten, da Star Wars Romane und StarWars.com als Quelle nicht aktzeptiert wird. Bei Romanen gibst du immer den Namen des Romans an und bei StarWars.com erstellst du einen Weblink zu der jeweiligen Seite. Außerdem müssen Quellen immer kursiv gemacht werden und bei mehreren Quellen fügst du vor die Quelle ein * ein. 2. Bei den Kategorien kannst du den Großteil dieser wieder entfernen, da sie entweder falsch angegeben oder nicht passend sind. Als Kategorie könntest du erstmal alle entfernen bis auf die Kategorie Sprachen. 3. Du musst den ganzen Artikel noch mal nach Rechtschreibung überprüfen, da einige Sätze oder Wörter falsch geschrieben sind. 4. Ich würde empfehlen die einzelnen Übersetzungen in Tabellen einzufügen, da dies schöner und übersichtlicher wirken würde. Als Tabelle würde ich folgende nehmen: Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 15:28, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Corran, :ich bitte dich deinen Artikel Huttese-Wörterbuch noch einmal zu überarbeiten, da vorallem die Form noch nicht stimmt. Ich gebe dir deshalb noch zwei Wochen, um den Artikel zu überarbeiten. Ansonsten muss ich ihn löschen. Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:55, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Corbett-Sektor Hallo, ich habe deinen Artikel zum Corbett-Sektor wieder gelöscht, da ich / wir es nicht dulde(n), dass Texte jeglicher Art von irgendwo geklaut werden! Der Text, den du dort verwendet hast ist 1 zu 1 aus der jedipedia.net geklaut. Sogar die Links waren noch zu deren Seiten. Ich werde das weiter beobachten. Sollte das nochmal vorkommen, werde ich dich verwarnen und ggf. sperren! Um das zu vermeiden, bitte ich dich nochmals höflich darum, die Hilfe-Seiten zu lesen und die Vorschläge und Richtlinien zu beachten!! MfG Hjhunter 15:37, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Tut mir Leid das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe das bei mehreren Sektoren gemacht (daher nicht wundern), da ich dachte wenn ich es aus dem Jedipedia nehme, sei es nicht geklaut, da es ja auf der gleichen Seite bleibt. Ich entschuldige mich hierfür. JP-Corran-Horn 15:43, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich habe diesen Teil mal hierrüber kopiert, da Diskussionen immer dort weitergeführt werden sollten, wo sie begonnen worden sind. Das ist deutlich übersichtlicher. Nun zu deiner Antwort: Entschuldigung angenommen! Die Jedipedia.de und die Jedipedia.net sind '''nicht das gleiche. Das waren sie zwar mal, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Wenn du weiterhin Sektor-Artikel erstellen möchtest, würde ich dich bitten die Sektor-Vorlage zu nutzen. Die findest du hier. MfG Hjhunter 16:19, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Brak-Sektor Hi, ich habe deinen Artikel Brak-Sektor überarbeitet, allerdings fehlen noch die Quelle(n) die belegen, dass die Aramandi in diesem Sektor heimisch sind und das sich in dem Sektor 67 bewohnte und 355 unbewohnte Systeme befinden. Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 17:57, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Du hast zwar mittlerweile eine Quelle angegeben, jedoch müssen Quellen erstens im kursiv geschrieben werden und zweitens, bist du dir sicher, dass du die The Complete Star Wars Chronologie meinst und nicht die The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 16:34, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Brak Sector.png Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 250px-Brak Sector.png. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Sector.png|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 18:06, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Deine letzten Artikel Hi JP-Corran-Horn, Hi BrSolo. Es ist ja lobenswert, dass du begonnen hast, die Sektoren und Planeten abzuarbeiten, und vom Prinzip her ist das auch gar nicht schlecht, aber sieh dir doch bitte einmal die Änderungen an, die ich hier und hier vorgenommen habe. Das sind zwar nur Kleinigkeiten, aber es macht doch einige Mühe, dies alles nachzubessern. Vielleicht hilft dir dies dabei, diese Sachen bei den weiteren Artikeln, die du hoffentlich noch erstellen wirst, gleich von vornherein richtig zu machen. Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:00, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) System-Artikel und Infoboxen Hi, für System-Artikel, die auf dem Atlas Appendix beruhen, gibt es eine Vorlage: Benutzer:Don Diego 42/Teilprojekt Systemartikel. Ich möchte dich bitten, diese in Zukunft zu benutzen. Die Nachbesserung des Artikels The Cometwash-System hat doch einige Mühe gekostet ... Und du brauchst auch keine Tabellen zu erstellen, denn für Personen, Planeten, Systeme, Spezies usw. gibt es passende Infoboxen. Mache in Zukunft bitte davon Gebrauch und überarbeite den Artikel The Cometwash entsprechend. Im Übrigen müsste sich dort noch mehr machen lassen, wenn du, wie du angegeben hast, The Essential Atlas als Quelle verwendet hast. Schau dir ruhig einmal meine Änderungen an. Wenn du dazu noch Fragen haben solltest, dann lass es mich wissen. Andere Benutzer helfen immer gern; du brauchst nur zu fragen. Gruß, Don Diego 09:14, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Phobos.jpg Shaliqua.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Shaliqua.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego 07:22, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Du bist doch schon etwas länger dabei und müsstest eigentlich wissen, wie wichtig die Angabe einer Quelle und einer Lizenz und das Einordnen eines Bildes in eine passende Kategorie ist ... Achte in Zukunft doch bitte darauf. Danke. --Don Diego 07:22, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Tut mir leid. Dieses Bild stammt aus der Jedipediaseite Darth Phobos. Da ich dieses Bild nun von der gleichen Internetseite benutzt habe, war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich eine Quelle nochmal hinzufügen muss. ::Werde in Zukunft drauf achten! :-D JP-Corran-Horn 12:40, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Ach sooooooo ... Nein, JP-Corran-Horn, das ist so gar nicht nötig. Du kannst ein Bild auf beliebig vielen Seiten einbinden; du brauchst es nicht jedes Mal neu hochzuladen, wenn du es auf einer anderen Seite einfügen willst. Solche Datei-Duplikate werden ohnehin wieder gelöscht, denn eine Version eines Bildes ist natürlich genug. In diesem Fall habe ich das einmal korrigiert, und in Zukunft kannst du in solchen Fällen die Bilder verwenden, die es schon gibt, anstatt sie nochmals hochzuladen. Und denke bitte auch daran, dass Diskussionen immer dort fortgesetzt werden, wo sie begonnen haben. Gruß, Don Diego 17:12, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, kannst du mal in den Chat kommen, bitte!! Hjhunter 18:32, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Wie und wo? JP-Corran-Horn 18:34, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Klick oben auf den Link und folge den Instruktionen dort oder klicke einfach hier. Gib deinen Namen bei Nickname ein und bei Channel #Jedipedia mit dem Hashtag(#)! Hjhunter 18:40, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Tut mir leid das ich frage, aber ich kenne mich nicht aus, und wie kann ich Schreiben bzw. von anderen geschriebenes Lesen? JP-Corran-Horn 11:49, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Du musst einfach nur auf den Link klicken, dann sollte sich ein neues Fernster öffnen und wenn du keinen absolut obskuren Browser hast, sollte eigentlich alles soweit funktionieren. Es öffnet sich ein Fenster, in dem du, wie bereits beschrieben, Nickname und Channel eintragen musst (s.o.). Und dann solltest du in unseren IRC-Channel gelangen. Ich möchte dich bitten mit den Sektor-Artikeln erstmal nicht weiterzumachen, bevor wir nicht miteinander gesprochen haben! Momentan macht das nämlich mehr arbeit, als das es hilft. Damit will ich deinen Elan nicht kränken, aber wenn du dir mal deinen Var-Hagen-Sektor und zum Beispiel den Javin-Sektor anschaust, siehst du, dass, mal abgesehen vom Umfang, die Infobox an der rechten Seite ganz anders aussieht. Du erstellt eine Tabelle im Artikel und wir nutzen die Infobox-Vorlage. Das ist einheitlicher und einfacher. Die Vorlage zur Infobox erzeugt automatisch eine immer gleich dimensionierte und gleiche Tabelle, die bis auf die farbliche Gestaltung und ggf. den Einträgen immer gleich ist. Um uns die Arbeit etwas zu vereinfachen haben wir deshalb auch eine Textvorlage für Sektoren erstellt. Die findest du hier. Und das mit dem Chat sollte eigentlich auch kein Problem sein. Wenn du das nicht hinbekommst kannst du mit den Administratoren auch über Facebook kommunizieren, sofern vorhanden, aber das sollten wir nur im Notfall machen. MfG Hjhunter 13:00, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::Wo kann ich schreiben? JP-Corran-Horn 14:15, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ganz unten in dem Feld... Hjhunter 14:22, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 3643 VSY Hey! Danke, dass du die Personen hinzugefügt hast. Es wäre allerdings noch schöner, wenn du das auch an hand einer Quelle belegen könntest. Wenn du die hast, aber nicht weißt, wie du die da einfügst, frage einfach :-) MfG Hjhunter 13:08, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Einfach unten reinschreiben unter Quelle ... oder? JP-Corran-Horn 13:36, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Ähh, nein. Du musst in diesem fall Einzelnachweise verwenden. Wie du das machst erfährst du hier. Und noch eins: Setze bitte immer ein : mehr bei einem neuen Diskussionsbeitrag, als der Beitrag davor. Dadurch wird dein Beitrag, sofern er nicht der erste ist, eingerückt und das trägt enorm zur Übersichtlichkeit bei. Danke! MfG Hjhunter 18:37, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Korrekturen, kleiner Tipp Hi, JP-Corran-Horn, sicherlich behältst du die von dir erstellten Artikel im Auge. Darum möchte ich dir als kleinen Tipp empfehlen, dir einmal in Ruhe die Änderungen anzusehen, die ich an deinen Artikeln vorgenommen habe. Das soll keine Kritik sein, sondern dieser Hinweis ist als Hilfe gedacht, und wenn du dir anschaust, was ich geändert habe, dann ist das, wie ich hoffe, mindestens ebenso hilfreich, wie es ellenlange Erklärungen wären. @Mechis III#Quellen: Wenn du die Fact Files als Quelle angeben willst, dann gibt es dafür eine eigene Vorlage. Es wäre schön, wenn du das entsprechend ändern könntest. Ich hoffe, dass du weiterhin so fleißig bist und so gute Arbeit ablieferst wie bisher, und wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 14:05, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo, Don Diego 42. :Wohl war. Ich behalte meine Artikel im Auge. :-) Ich habe mir ihre Änderungen einmal angesehen. Es handelt sich dabei ja größtenteils um Grammatik und der Sprache. Ich werden demnächst, bei weiteren Artikeln, darauf achten. Zu den Fact Files: :Ich habe es soweit geändert, konnte aber sowohl keine genaue Seitenzahl, als auch :keine Ausgabe angeben, da ich die Fact Files bereits geordnet und in Ordnern :eingeheftet gekauft habe, und daher auch die Cover nicht habe. :Ich danke ihnen für den Hinweis und wünsche auch ihnen noch viel Spaß. LG :-D (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16:24, 29. Jul. 2012) ::Hi. Die Angaben, die für die Vorlage:Fact File benötigt werden, müsstest du eigentlich in der Tabelle auf dieser Seite finden. Es wäre schön, wenn du dir das noch einmal ansehen könntest. ::Was die von mir angesprochenen Änderungen betrifft, so meinte ich vor allem diese leidigen Formatierungsgeschichten ... Bei Bildern wird beispielsweise der Artikel in der Beschreibung verlinkt, und die Quelle wird kursiv gesetzt. Und bei den Links in den Artikeln waren auch ein paar Kleinigkeiten nachzubessern. Aber das sind zum Teil einfach Dinge, die man erst mit der Zeit verinnerlicht. Nichtsdestoweniger halte ich es für wichtig, darauf hinzuweisen, denn wenn man nicht weiß, was man falsch gemacht hat, dann kann man auch nicht dazulernen, nicht wahr? Aber es sind, wie gesagt, größtenteils nur Kleinigkeiten. ::Eine Kleinigkeit hätte ich da auch noch anzumerken: Mir persönlich gefällt die förmliche Anrede sehr gut, denn sie ist ein Ausdruck von Höflichkeit und Respekt gegenüber dem Gesprächspartner, doch in der Jedipedia ist es eigentlich üblich, dass sich die Benutzer untereinander duzen. Und das kann man als einen Ausdruck von Kollegialität oder vielleicht sogar Kameradschaft werten. (Außerdem würde ich mich viel zu alt fühlen, wenn ich hier gesiezt würde ;-)) In diesem Sinne wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 06:36, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::PS: Denke doch bitte daran, deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~~~~) zu signieren. Danke. :::Hi. Okay, Fact File ist erledigt. Zu den Links: :::Ich wusste nicht dass ich die immer angeben muss. Ich habe ja logischerweise, bereits viele Artikel gelesen, in denen die Angaben zum Link jeweils nur einmal angegeben wurden. Ich dachte das wäre Sandart in der Jedipedia. Ich werde mich ab jetzt drum bemühen. Ich danke dir. :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 08:37, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ja nee, da hast du schon recht: In einem Artikel wird jeder Begriff nur einmal verlinkt, und zwar geschieht das an der Stelle, wo er zum ersten Mal vorkommt. Das ist tatsächlich so Standard in der JP. Eine Ausnahme stellen die Infoboxen dar, denn Begriffe werden sowohl im Text als auch in der Infobox verlinkt. Was ich meinte, sind die Beschreibungen in den Bilddateien. Hier hast du ein Beispiel dafür: Datei:Miid Ro'ik.jpg. Aber du beschreitest da genau den richtigen Weg, wenn du dir bestehende Artikel als Vorbild nimmst. Die sind sicherlich nicht alle perfekt, aber sie sind eine gute Richtlinie, an der man sich orientieren kann. Ein Blick in den Quelltext lohnt sich immer. Davon abgesehen, empfehle ich jedem, Monobook zum Editieren zu benutzen. Viele Formatierungsfehler lassen sich, wie die Erfahrung zeigt, auf die Benutzung des Wikia-Editors zurückführen. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:50, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::Verzeih, aber was ist MonoBook? JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 08:54, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::MonoBook ist ein Seitenlayout, das dir aus der Wikipedia bekannt sein dürfte. Dazu kannst du hier etwas nachlesen. In den Einstellungen kann man zwischen dem Wikia-Layout und dem guten, alten MonoBook wechseln. Gerade den Veteranen unter den Jedipedia-Autoren ist eher das MonoBook-Layout lieber, aber das ist letzten Endes Geschmackssache, und de gustibus non est disputandum, gell ;-)? --Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:13, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ach das. Tut mir leid, aber damit konnte ich noch nie umgehen. Habs in der Wikipedia versucht. Ich werde mich aber trotzdem bemühen deine Ratschläge zu befolgen. Tja: Quam bonum quod sapores sunt diversa, stimmts? :-D :::::::JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:28, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Neue Kategorien Hi JP-Corran-Horn, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du zwei neue Kategorien erstellt hast. Ich möchte dich jedoch bitten, dies vorerst noch zu unterlassen. Die Sache ist nämlich die: Das System der Kategorien müsste einmal überarbeitet werden, und das ist für die nähere Zukunft auch geplant, und zum Teil ist damit auch schon begonnen worden. Wenn jetzt mehr oder weniger wahllos neue Kategorien hinzukämen, dann wäre das unter Umständen eher kontraproduktiv, das verstehst du doch sicher. Wenn dich die Thematik interessiert, dann kannst du ja einmal einen Blick auf diese Seite werfen. Und wenn du Ideen für die Überarbeitung der Kategorien hast, dann solltest du dich ruhig mit den Administratoren in Verbindung setzen, und an dieser Stelle kannst du auch schon konkrete Vorschläge dazu machen. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis und wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:53, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Zwischenmahlzeit Vergessen oder verloren? Moin! Ich habe deine Änderungen und neuen Artikeln gerade gesehen. Wie heißt denn nun dieser Stamm? Verlorener Stamm der Sith oder Vergessener Stamm der Sith? Du hast nämlich beides verwendet... Siehe dir bitte nochmal deine letzten Artikel an und korrigiere wenn nötig die Verlinkung. Wenn der Artikelname Verlorener Stamm der Sith falsch sein sollte, dann füge bitte die Vorlage:Verschieben ein, damit wir den Artikel entsprechend umbennen können. Danke! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:48, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Im Buch Abgrund wird auf Seite 125 der Stamm als der Vegessene Stamm der Sith bezeichnet. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 09:29, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Moin. Ich habe die Vorlage eingefügt. Br Solo hat recht, es wird dort als Vergessener Stamm der Sith angegeben. :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:00, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Alles klar, dann hat sich das ja erledigt. Allerdings möchte ich dich oder euch bitten, auch die anderen Seiten, die auf Verlorener Stamm der Sith verlinken, zu ändern. Diese Seiten könnt ihr hier einsehen. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:40, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::Erledigt. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 15:49, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke Hey, danke für deine Korrekturen an Dateien und so, ich bin da beim Hochladen manchmal vergesslich oder faul :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:11, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Klar doch. Wenn man hier nur auf seine eigenen Artikel achten würde, und sich nicht um die anderen scheren würde, ginge das hier ganz schnell den Bach runter. ;-) :Ps.: Ich habe sie zwar, bevor sie abwesend geworden waren, nie gesehen, wünsche aber trotzdem ein fröhliches WB. :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:53, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Vielen Dank übrigens, auch für ihr überarbiten meiner Caamas-Dokument-Krise. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:57, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Du darfst mich ruhig duzen, wie es hier in der jedipedia üblich ist :) Deinen Artikel Caamas-Dokument-Krise halte ich persönlich übrigens für lesenswert, ich werde ihn, sobald ich ihn sprachlich überarbeitet haben werde, für eine Kandidatur vorschlagen. Das ist wirklich eine schöne und fundierte Arbeit von dir, alle Achtung. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:45, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nachricht von Vady Ich soll dir was von Vady ausrichten: Schreib bitte Corran auf die Disku, dass ich (Vady) ihn im Beyblade Wiki Chat nich bemerkt hab, weil ich mit jemand anderem geredet hab und ich nich selber auf die Disku schreiben kann wegen Spamschutzfilter Luke ~ Quatschen 13:11, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Familie Sihn und Laar Hi Corran, mir ist heute aufgefallen, dass du bei den Artikeln Familie Sihn und Familie Laar die Quellen vergessen hast. Kannst du die noch nachtragen? Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 09:57, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Stimmt. Habe ich erledigt. Grüße wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:06, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Caamas-Dokument-Krise So, früh am Morgen habe ich die Krise jetzt zur Wahl als lesenswerten Artikel gestellt. Jetzt gehe ich an die Arbeit. Dir einen guten Morgen und einen erfolgreichen Tag, Padawan :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 02:19, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Jetzt habe ich erst den Baustein in den Artikel gesetzt, sorry, das war mir weggerutscht. Auf dieser Seite kannst du die Diskussion verfolgen, und natürlich auch die Kritikpunkte ersehen (die du dann sicherlich unverzüglich beseitigen wirst, wie ich dich kenne). Scheue dich übrigens auch nicht, dich in die anderen Diskussionen und Abstimmungen einzubringen, deine Stimme hat jetzt doppeltes Gewicht, Jedi-Ritter. Deinem Artikel und dir selbst wünsche ich bestmögliche Erfolge :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:27, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Erledigt ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:56, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Ps.: Danke für die Aufstellung des Artikels. Von dir hochgeladene Bilder Hi du, wenn du Bilder hochlädst, achte doch bitte darauf, dass die Kategorien auch das Wort "Bilder" enthalten. In die Kategorie:Personen werden z.B. nur Artikel einsortiert, Bilder von Personen dagegen in die Kategorie:Bilder von Personen. Sorry, wenn ich nerve, aber die Kategorien sind mir nun mal wichtig, okay? :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 04:08, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Na klar. Ich werde ab jetzt drauf achten. Viele Grüße wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:24, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Änderung der Benutzerrechte Hi, du hast von dieser Minute an die Rechte eines Jedi-Ritters. Ich beglückwünsche dich dazu. Wirf aber bitte noch einen Blick auf diese Seite und beachte den Hinweis, den ich dort hinterlassen habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Benutzerrechte nicht schon früher geändert habe, aber ich bin zurzeit anderweitig eingebunden und habe daher für die JP nicht so viel Zeit wie früher. Solche Sachen verliere ich dann unter Umständen aus den Augen. Sprecht mich in solchen Fällen bitte direkt an. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und hoffe, dass du weiterhin so fleißig und gut mitarbeitest wie bisher. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:02, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Ich danke dir, werter Dodo. ;-) :Natürlich werde ich mir die Seiten durchlesen, und auch entschuldigen musst du dich nicht. Es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass jemand mal keine Zeit hat. Grüße JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:27, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Auch von mir noch einen herzlichen Glückwunsch, und viel Erfolg bei der Arbeit mit den erweiterten Rechten. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:51, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Hey Corran, :::meinen Glückwunsch zur Vergabe der Move-Rechte! Du packst des schon! Aber denke dran: Die Move-Rechte bringen nicht bloß Spaß mit sich sondern auch große Verantwortung und (Ich weiß, mir steht es nicht zu das zu sagen da ich selbst noch keine Move-Rechte habe) Pflichten. Ach ja großes Lob, ich beobachte deine Arbeit ein wenig und habe festgestellt das du fleißig mitarbeitest! Ich bin da eher seltener anzutreffen... Auf jedenfall meine Glückwünsche und ich sage dir jetzt schon vorraus, dass du ein großartiger Jedi-''Meister'' werden wirst! ;) :::Viele Grüße, Bro. :::-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 21:18, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Danke. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 21:40, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ps.: Signatur stimmt wieder nicht. (23.40 Uhr). :::::Da ich es gerade sehe: Die Zeitangabe bei der Signatur ist immer corellianische ... äh, Greenwich-Standardzeit, d.h. im Sommer -2 Stunden, im Winter -1 Stunde von der lokalen Zeit hier in Deutschland. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:55, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) PS: Und ihr seid Brüder, soso :) ::::::Wen oder was meinst du mit Brüder? ::::::Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 17:18, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Er meint uns, weil du mit Bro unterzeichnet hast. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:05, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ps.: Signatur geht immer noch nicht. (20:05) ::::::::Achso, ja wir sind ja alle Bros und Brüder und Schwestern usw. ::::::::Wir sind eine Familie. ::::::::Ach ja wegen deiner Signatur, du bist halt was besonderes. ::::::::Jo jo, Grüße vom Uralten Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:18, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Auch meinen Glückwunsch will ich hier mal eben hinterlassen. :-) Und btw. das mit der Zeit kannst du in den Einstellungen ändern. Da gibt es eine Funktion, wo man die Zeit, bzw. die Zeitzone, auf die lokale ändern kann. Unter Einstellungen -> Meine Daten -> Darstellung. Da musst du "Europa/Berlin" auswählen und dann sollte das eigentlich klappen mit dem Zeitstempel. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:51, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh... hmm. Ich werde mich dann wohl an Wikia wenden müssen, denn mein Beitrag war von 10:52 Uhr. Und eigentlich sollte durch die obere Einstellung die Zeit enprechend der Zeitzone angepasst werden. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:53, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (+2 Std.^^) :::::::::::Danke nochmal. :D Wegen der Zeit, die habe ich auf Europa/Berlin. Aber du hast ja selbst festgestellt, dass das falsch ist. Grüße gibt’s von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:40, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (+2 Std.) Glückwunsch für deine 910 Bearbeitungen! ;) Hey neuer Jedi-Ritter, du bestehst die Wahl zum Ritter und hast somit auch schon die 900ste Bearbeitung hinter dir, Respekt mein Lieber! Ehrlich, klasse Arbeit! Bin stolz! Den zweiten gibt´s dafür das du nun ein Jedi-Ritter bist und den dritten für deinen freundlichen Umgangston! 900 Bearbeitungen... Soweit will ich auch kommen! Großartige Arbeit! Viele Grüße. -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:19, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Danke dir, Maul. Ich wünsche auch dir noch viel Spaß und Glück hier. Grüße wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:43, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (+2 Std.) :D Meilenstein Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Artikel 27.400 war Zaras Vater von dir. :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:52, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Haha. Stimmt. Jetzt wo du es sagst, fällt es mir auch auf. Danke. ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:54, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (+2 Std.) Kekse :) - und ein paar Hinweise Damit dich aber nicht der Stolz auf die Dunkle Seite zieht, noch ein paar Hinweise: Denke bitte bei Personenartikeln daran, die Vorlage eintzfügen, wenn eine Person Vor- und Nachname hat, damit der Artikel richtig in die Kategorien einsortiert wird. Und wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, der den Namen einer Kategorie erklärt, wie z.B. Theranische Lauscher, dann schreibe hinter die Kategorie |!, also so: !, oder ein Leerzeichen hinter den |. Damit erscheint der Artikel bei der Anzeige der Kategorieinhalte ganz vorne, was für den Leser günstiger ist. Ansonsten ein ganz dickes Lob und: Weiter so! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:55, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin NICHT dein Vader ... ... trotzdem einen guten Morgen, junger Freund. Vielleicht sollten wir gemeinsam etwas meditieren? Auf jeden Fall bitte ich dich, meine Benutzerseite Roman-Projekt anzuschauen. Dort will ich mit euch allen hier gemeinsam einen SW-Fanfiktion-Roman schreiben. Ich gebe dabei die Personen und die Zeit vor, alles andere mag die Macht entscheiden. Ich bitte auch dich um Beteiligung. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 04:25, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Ich finde, dass ist eine großartige Idee. Aber guck mal auf die Diskussionsseite, deines Projekts. Ich hätte da ´ne Frage. (Ich muss es ja hier nicht nochmal schreiben, oder? ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:53, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Artikel Das Geheime Wissen der Jedi Hallo, könntest du den Artikel noch erweitern? Du hast ja das Buch, wie du vorne schreibst. Wenn du den Inhalt wiedergeben könntest, wäre das gut. Du kannst dich ja an anderen Artikeln über Sachbücher orientieren. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:42, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Klar. Betrachte es als Erledigt. :D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:39, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Sehr schön! Dafür gibts nen Keks :D ::A propos Nacharbeit: Könntest du mal in die Kategorie:Nacharbeit schauen, ob etwas für dich dabei ist? Bis zum 16. Oktober wollen wir die doch so leer wie möglich bekommen ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:36, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Danke für den Keks, ich werde noch fett. xD :::Ja, ich gucke da sowieso immer mal rein. Ich werde morgen mal einige abarbeiten. Schöne Grüße JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:38, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::: Jango Fett, oder Boba Fett? xD Ne, lass mal lieber, ich muss keine Kopfgeldjäger um mich haben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:47, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::... Ich meinte eigentlich, dass ich wegen des Kekses, fett werde. Dass, wo man mehr Gewicht auf die Waage bringt... xD 16:09, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sith-Großlord Hallo, ups, den gab es schon als Sith Großlord. Da werde ich dann mal die beiden Artikel zusammenführen müssen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:10, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Mal was anderes Da du ja behauptest, das Kekse dich Jango oder Boba ... also Fett machen ;) gibt es jetzt mal Blümchen. Dein NA bei Redoute Hi, im Roman Die Verschollenen ist aber doch "Redoubt" mit „Redoute“ übersetzt, oder? (Ich hab den Roman gerade nicht zur Hand, aber du doch sicherlich.) Dann wäre das die kanonische deutsche Übersetzung, wie auch in der realen Welt, wo wir den englischen Begriff aus dem Festungsbau "redoubt" mit „Redoute“ übersetzen (naja, fast übersetzen, es bleibt halt doch ein französisches Wort;) ). Schau mal bitte nach, ja? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:49, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Moin! :Du, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Der Roman Die Verschollenen befindet sich momentan leider nicht in meinem Besitz. Aber, wenn das, wie du sagst, die Kanonische Übersetzung, auch in der realen Welt, ist, dann ist das ja in Ordnung. Ich war mir nur nicht so sicher, denn der ist ja nun mal auf Englisch. :Liebe grüße, wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:32, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, dann nehme ich den NA mal aus dem Artikel heraus. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:12, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Audiofiles? Guten Abend Corran-Horn, ich habe mich gefragt, warum die Jedipedia noch keine Seiten mit Audiofiles hat, so wie die Wookieepedia. Haben wir dazu vielleicht keine Berechtigung oder ist noch keiner bereit das zu machen? MfG RC-3004 (Diskussion) 16:23, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :'N schönen Guten Morgen, RC! :Nun, die Jedipedia hat Audio-Files, wenn auch sehr wenige. Siehe zum Beispiel hier oder hier. Der Grund dafür, weshalb wir so wenige haben, ist mir nicht bekannt. Also ich persönlich weiß gar nicht, wie man Audiodateien hochlädt. ;-) Jedenfalls ist das mit der Berechtigung wie bei den Bildern, denke ich mal, und bereit das zu machen, sind ja einige, wie du siehst. Ich hoffe, ich konnte ein wenig helfen. :D :Schöne Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:02, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) (+2 Std.) ::Ja, als Videos könnte man das natürlich auch machen. Ich danke dir für die Hilfe. Grüße von RC-3004 (Diskussion) 14:51, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Auch machen? Mir scheint so, als hätte ich dich falsch verstanden. Was meintest du denn dann mit Audiofiles, wenn nicht Videos? (Corran ist bei solchen Technik-Fachwörtern meist ein bisschen schwer von Begriff ;-) :::Schöne Grüße, RC-3004! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:12, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich mische mich hier einmal ein. RC-3004 meint vermutlich Dateien, die Geräusche, Laute und ähnliches enthalten. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit einmal eine solche Datei zu Testzwecken hochgeladen (s. Kategorie:Audiodateien). Aus lizenzrechtlichen Gründen ist das Hochladen von Audio- und Videodateien allerdings etwas heikel. Ganz so einfach wie mit Bildern ist es in diesem Fall nämlich nicht. Darum haben wir Aministratoren uns vor einiger Zeit dafür entschieden, zumindest vorerst darauf zu verzichten. Außerdem steht der Nutzen in keinem Verhältnis zu dem Aufwand, der mit dem ordnungsgemäßen Hochladen und Einbinden einer Audio- oder Videodatei verbunden ist. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 12:24, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::Ach so. Danke für die Hilfe, werter Don Diego 42. Dann hätte sich das geklärt. :::::Viele Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:34, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :D (+2 Std.) Noch mehr Keks Jetzt hast du lange genug gefastet ;) Leider kann ich im Moment nicht so viel Kekse verteilen, wie ich gerne würde ... --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:51, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Mjam, Lecker, vielen Dank. :D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:54, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Breakout Team Ich wollt fragen, ob ich doch einfach etwas ändern könnte?? Denn Meister Qui-Gon Jinn hat nichts mehr geändert.Commander Hevy (Diskussion) 19:18, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Moin, Commander Hevy! :Normalerweise sind die Änderungen ja dem Benutzer vorbehalten, der die UC eingefügt hat. Aber da ich Jinn bereits vor zwei Tagen einmal anschrieb, und er nicht geantwortet hatte, denke ich mal, ich nehme die UC heraus, damit du an dem Artikel arbeiten kannst, zumal Qui Gon da ja anscheinend eh nicht mehr dran arbeitet. :Viele Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:49, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (+1 Std.) :-) ::Hi, Was bedeutet beim Sharp: (Clawdite) ? ::Das ist das erstemal das ich das sehe. mfg Commander Hevy (Diskussion) 21:41, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Wenn es einen Artikel mit selbigen Namen bereits gibt, kennzeichnet man einen von denen. Zum Beispiel gibt es Havoc (Klon) und die Havoc (Scurrg-Klasse). Bei Sharp ist es das gleiche, denn es gibt bereits Sharp. Allerdings weiß ich selber nicht, weshalb da Clawdite steht. Du hast doch die Seite erstellt, oder? Weshalb schriebst du denn Clawdite? Das müsste dann ja eigentlich durch, ahm, vielleicht durch Havoc (Klonkrieger) ersetzt werden, oder? :::Viele Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:18, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (+1 Std.) :-) ::::Das hast schon da gestanden wie ich die Seite erstellt habe.Beim erstellen bin ich auf die Quelle geganen und hab bei den Haupcharakteren auf Sharp geklickt, dann hat da Sharp (Clawdite) gestanden.Commander Hevy (Diskussion) 13:15, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::::Hmm. Okay. Dann werde ich die Seite einfach verschieben, denn Clawdite ergibt ja keinen Sinn. Sharp ist ja ein Klonkrieger und kein Clawdite. :::::Viele Grüße und viel Spaß noch wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:24, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (+1 Std) :-) Deine Bemerkung zu Q Hey :-) ich hoffe, du meinst den Q aus dem Chat und nicht diesen hier ;-) Ein kleiner Gruß von mir, im Moment aus Frankfurt. Nächste Woche ist noch heavy work angesagt, aber danach kann ich hier wieder mehr tun. Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:48, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Moin! :Fluss! Nein, ich meine nicht den Q. Der Gruß wurde zufrieden angenommen und ich wünsche dir noch eine schöne Woche in Frankfurt. :Ol'val, min dul'skal, ahn guld domina JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:08, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (Wie immer: +1 Std.) :-) kleine Stärkung Neues Projekt Hi Corran-Horn, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mal auf meiner Profilseite vorbeischauen würdest und dich an meinem geplanten Projekt beteiligen würdest. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:17, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Moin, Ben Braden! :Ich habe dein Projekt bereits gesehen, allerdings hätte ich da eine Frage. Ich habe das so verstanden, dass du die nächsten 100 neuen Folgen meinst. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wie das gehen soll, da die Folgen ja noch lange nicht auf Deutsch erscheinen. Nur kurze englische Trailer gibt es und die reichen ja nicht aus, um eine vernünftige Bewertung abzugeben. Vielleicht habe ich das aber auch falsch verstanden. An und für sich finde ich das "Projekt" – Es ist ja mehr eine Umfrage – aber ganz gut. :Viele Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:42, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich meine alle 100 Folgen, also Staffel 1,2,3,4 und teilweise Staffel 5, die je erschienen sind. Zur Staffel 5:ich traue jedem zu, dass er einigermaßen gut Englisch kann, um den Inhalt der neuen Folgen grob zu verstehen. die 100.Folge wird nach meinen Berechnungen am 15.12. rauskommen,d.h. bis zur Ablauf der Frist wäre noch genügend Zeit am Abend die Folge anzuschauen und dann ,na ja "abzustimmen". ::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:58, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::'n'abend! :::Ach so, okay. Das mit dem Englisch stimmt, nehme ich mal an. Nur dachte ich, du meinst ab der neuen Staffel, weshalb ich dachte, du nützest die kleinen Trailer ebenfalls als Folge. Wenn es allerdings bei 1 anfängt ergibt es mehr Sinn. Wie schon gesagt, finde ich die Idee mit der Abstimmung gut, würde mir an deiner Stelle allerdings überlegen, ob du nicht die Abstimmung als art Umfrage machen wolltest, wie es Hunter dir bereits als Tipp gezeigt hatte. :::Ich wünsche dir noch 'nen schönen Abend! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:09, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (Wie immer: +1 Std.) :-D :::Ps.: Bitte Doppelpunkte richtig setzen. ;-) Dämon Hallo Corran, also im Buch heißt es: Vestara Khai: ,,Mir wurde gesagt, dass man mit der dunklen Seite der Macht Dinge erschaffen kann.´´? Luke sagt daraufhin ,,Das stimmt. Der allgemeine Sammelbegriff dafür lautet Dämon´´ Du hast nämlich die Vorlage: Nacharbeit eingefügt, deshalb schreibe Ich das. MfG. -'Sith-Lord Darth Hekron30px' 15:03, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Moin! :Joa, sie sagt, es gibt eine Technik, mit der man Wesen erschaffen kann. Mit Dämon bezieht sich Luke auf den Namen der Wesen. Es gibt ja auch in echt das Wort Dämon, weshalb man sich das ja eigentlich denken kann. So habe ich das zumindest verstanden. :Grüße JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:04, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Siehe auch hier. (Solche Diskussionen sollten dann doch eher auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikels geführt werden.) --Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:38, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) herumpfuschen Wieso herumpfuschen? (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:27, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) :Weil ich die Disku erstellt habe. Sofern du nicht etwas dazu schreiben möchtest, lässt du bitte mich oder Hekron die Diskussion bearbeiten. Du kannst doch nicht einfach die Überschrift ändern. Danke! :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:33, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:36, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) DANKE Wieder freundliche Grüße Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:53, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ;) :Klar. Ich wünsche dir noch ein schönes Wochenende. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:10, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich dir auch Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 15:36, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Ahm, Danke. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:39, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :-D ::::Das ist ja alles ganz nett, und ich freue mich, wenn die Benutzer gut miteinander auskommen, aber die Diskussionsseiten der Jedipedia sind kein Ersatz für einen Chat oder ein soziales Netzwerk. Denkt in Zukunft bitte daran. Danke. Don Diego (Diskussion) 22:35, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Tut mir leid das war meine Schuld! Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 15:32, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Stub Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, ich gebe zu, dass der Artikel WAC-47 ein bisschen kurz war, aber ich hatte leider keine Zeit mehr ihn fertig zu machen und dachte, dass das vielleicht ein Anstoß für andere Benutzer wäre ihn weiterzumachen, da man sich sonst ja eigentlich vor allem bei den neuen TCW-Folgen um die Bearbeitung regelrecht streitet. Ich finde es nicht fair, dass du daraus einen Stub machst und einen nicht so höflichen Kommentar hinzufügst, anstatt halt mir eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen oder ihn selbst weiterzumachen. Ich hoffe, dass du es ok findest, dass ich den Stub gelöscht habe, weil ich - zumindest meiner Meinung nach- ihn jetzt ausreichend verbessert habe. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend und viele weitere erfolgreiche Bearbeitungen,Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:10, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich mische mich hier einfach einmal in die Diskussion ein, damit es nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt. Erst einmal ist gegen das Einfügen der Vorlage:Neuer Stub durch JP-Corran-Horn nichts einzuwenden. Auf der Seite stand zu jenem Zeitpunkt lediglich eine Infobox. Das wäre sogar für ein UC zu wenig gewesen. Wenn ich die Seite gesehen hätte, hätte ich sie kurzerhand wieder gelöscht. Dann möchte ich noch anmerken, dass es die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION gibt, die man einfügen kann, wenn man vorerst ungestört an einem Artikel arbeiten möchte. Was Corrans Kommentar betrifft, so mag dieser ein wenig schroff gewesen sein, aber unhöflich war er nun auch nicht wirklich; da habe ich selbst schon viel harschere Kommentare in NA-Vorlagen hinterlassen. Ein Hinweis auf Ben Bradens Diskussionsseite und das Angebot zu helfen wären sehr nett gewesen. Vielleicht lässt sich in Zukunft in ähnlichen Fällen ja so verfahren. Ich wünsche euch beiden noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:30, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Wahrhaftig, du hast recht, ich hätte dich benachrichtigen können. Aber eine Tabelle ist nun einmal kein Artikel. Es ist, nun ja, nichts. Der Artikel ist allerdings noch nicht richtig. Es gibt weder Kategorien, noch einen Artikel. In der Geschichte ist einzig und allein ein Zitat mit einer immens langen Zuschrift. Des weiteren sind die Quellen falsch eingetragen. Ich möchte dich bitten, das zu überarbeiten. Schönen Abend noch! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:32, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :-D ::::Hey ihr Beiden, ::::tut mir Leid, falls ich ein bisschen schroff gewirkt habe. Ich bin einfach ein Mensch, der sich nicht gerne kritisieren lässt (und ich weiß das ist eine schlechte Einstellung :)). Schließen wir einen Kompromiss: Ich halte mich ran besser zu bearbeiten und du fügst Stub nur noch ein, wenn es echt super schlecht ist, ok? Ich würde mich übrigens echt freuen, wenn du dir schonmal Gedanken zu der abstimmung bei meinem Projekt machen könntest. Vielen Dank,Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:16, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Nabend. Ist selbstverständlich in Ordnung. Wie gesagt, ich hätte dich benachrichtigen können – so wie ich es jetzt tue: Sieh mal hier. Schönen Abend noch! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 20:20, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hi, ::::::irgendetwas stimmt mit dem Link bei "hier" (siehe oben) nicht, ich bin nämlich einfach auf der Seite von Gascon (oder war das so beabsichtigt?). Ich finde es toll, dass du dem Kompromiss zustimmst. Da du ja schon erfahrener in JP bist, ein paar Fragen an dich: ::::::1. Wie kann ich eine eigene Vorlage kreieren? ::::::2. Weißt du, ob es hier in JP ähnlich wie bei Windows ein Lineal gibt(das wäre nämlich sehr hilfreich)? :::::: Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:50, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Gehen wir mal nach der Reihenfolge: :::::::0.) Das ist so beabsichtigt, da, als du den Artikel erstellt hattest, dort keine Quellen noch Kats und anderes angegeben war. Ich wollte dir das nur zeigen. Offensichtlich hast du den Artikel dann ja auch überarbeitet. :::::::1.) Da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen, denn das kann ich selbst nicht. Da solltest du dich an einen Administrator (100%tig weiß ich, dass Br Solo das kann) wenden. :::::::2.) Nicht das ich wüsste; zumindest habe ich noch keines gesehen, geschweigenden benutzt. :::::::Okay, ich hoffe, ich konnte die helfen und wünsche schöne Grüße. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:38, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Diskussionen Hallo, ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass Diskussionsseiten bei den Artikeln für inhaltliche Diskussionen gedacht sind. Insbesondere persönliche Angriffe werden hier nicht geduldet. Man mag in der Sache oder bei sprachlichen Feinheiten unterschiedlicher Auffassung sein, das rechtfertigt jedoch nicht Schimpftiraden oder sarkastische Kommentare. Überlege bitte vor dem Absenden eines Diskussionsbeitrages, ob deine Ausdrucksweise der Netiquette entspricht. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, verzeih. Wie gesagt, ich hätte anders reagieren können, das stimmt. Ich wünsche dann noch einen schönen Abend. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 20:21, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry. Tut mir aufrichtig leid. Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 20:23, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Dann ist es gut, Padawane, eure Entschuldigungen sind akzeptiert. Eine gute Nacht auch euch, und wendet euch beim nächsten Mal bitte an einen Meister, bevor der Streit eskaliert. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:59, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Wirklich, Corran es tut mir leid. Das war blöd von mir, normalerweise verhalte ich mich auch nicht so. Das war ein kleiner Ausrutscher und ich verspreche es kommt nicht wieder vor. Ich hoffe, dass wir einen Neuanfang starten können. -- Grüße, Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 15:38, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Kategorien von Bildern :Super Datei:Good work.gif Als kleine Hilfestellung möchte ich dir noch die Seite Bilder aus dem Star Wars Universum empfehlen. Dort findest du die passenden Kategorien. Bei Bildern, die von StarWars.com stammen, kannst du übrigens als Kategorie auch Kategorie:Bilder von StarWars.com angeben. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:16, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke dir, Don Diego! Okay, ich sehe noch einmal nach, wegen Star Wars.com und so. Schönen Abend noch! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 20:21, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Admin werden? Hallo, wie ich schon an anderer Stelle sagte, halte ich dich für geeignet, die Funktion eines Admins (Jedi-Meister) zu übernehmen. Falls du einverstanden bist, werde ich dich in den nächsten Tagen hierzu vorschlagen. Gib mir jedoch hier oder auf meiner Disku ein Zeichen, wenn du dich dazu noch nicht bereit fühlst. Fühle dich bitte auch nicht gedrängt, ein Nein wird allemal akzeptiert. Herzlichst Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:11, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich fühle mich geehrt, über deinen Vorschlag, und bin dazu geneigt, diesen gerne anzunehmen. Ich freue mich sehr, dass du soviel Vertrauen in mich setzt. Allerdings hätte ich da noch eine Frage an dich, bevor du mich vorschlägst. Und zwar habe ich mitbekommen, dass die Administratoren der Jedipedia untereinander ihre Adressen austauschen. Meine Frage wäre, ob dies Pflicht ist. Ich danke und wünsche einen schönen Tag. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:56, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Heppi Böhrsdei! Guten Morgen, mein treuer Padawan, einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Fünfzehnten. Ich würde dir ja gerne eine Ryshcatebacken, aber dafür bist du noch zu jung, wegen dem vielen Whisky darin ;) So nimm denn mit Keksen vorlieb: Ol'val, min dul'skal, ahn guld domina. Mahn uhl Fharth bey ihn valle, Selba. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 04:56, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) (UTC +1 Std.) :Cjaalysce'l! :Vielen Dank, Flusswelt min Chumani. Ich werde mir mühe geben, auch weiterhin nett und lernwillig zu sein. ;-). Vil volgoth Ol'val, min dul'skal, ahn guld domina ... il mahn uhl Fharth bey ihn valle, min Chumani! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:09, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Hallo Horn, happy Birthday! Schon 15, man da werde Ich richtig neidisch.... ;) Also viel Glück, viel Spaß, viel Vergnügen und Glück in der Schule und nun geh da raus und such dir ne Freundin ;D! Keine Sorge die Kekse sind nicht vergiftet. Viele Grüße. -'Sith-Lord Darth Hekron30px' 14:51, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeiten Ich wollt dich fragen, ob du mir hilfst die Offiziers-Ränge der imperialen Armee zu verfolständigen. Ich wollte einige Ränge bearbeiten und da hat dann gestanden, dass die Seite gelöscht wurde. mfg Commander Hevy (Diskussion) 20:54, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Moin, Hevy. :Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du mit löschen meinst. Welche Seite wurde gelöscht? Außerdem kann ich dir bedauerlicherweise wahrscheinlich nicht helfen, da ich nicht die nötigen Quellen dafür besitze. Falls du dich auf meinen Artikel Commodore beziehst, so konnte ich den nur schreiben, weil dieser zufällig in zwei Romanen vorkam. Ich wünsche liebe Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:15, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Wenn ich bei Colonel oder den anderen auf bearbeiten drücke, dann steht da, die Seite wurde gelöscht. Beim Colonel gibts doch eine Quelle, es gibt doch einen republikanischen Colonel. ::mfgCommander Hevy (Diskussion) 13:03, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::ach, das meinst du. Das bedeutet nur, dass vorher einmal jemand diese Seite erstellt hatte, diese aber danach jemand gelöscht hatte. (Bei Colonel zb. wegen Spam) Du kannst die Seite dennoch erstellen. Zu der Quelle: Ja, gibt es. Allerdings müsste ich dann ja erst einmal nachschauen, in welchem Roman das steht. Dann die Seite suchen. Dann recherchieren. Und eventuell habe ich den Roman ja nicht. Ich mache das immer so, dass ich erst lese, und dann schreibe. Viele Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:10, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Hallo Commander Hevy, die Seite Colonel habe ich gelöscht, weil man aufgrund nur einer einzigen TCWE-Folge nicht ein so umfangreiches Thema beschreiben kann, zudem, da es sich dort wohl eher um eine Ausnahme gehandelt haben dürfte. Schau dir doch zunächst einmal den Artikel General (das ist der nächsthöher Dienstgrad) als Beispiel an, und dann sammle Informationen zum Thema, gerne auch auf einer Benutzerunterseite. Wie JP-Corran-Horn oben sagte, ist fleißige Recherche die Grundlage eines jeden Artikels, das gilt hier genauso wie bei einer Zeitung oder einem Roman. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:46, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Ja, aber beim Major steht auch nicht sehr viel, desshalb wollt ich beim Colonel auch so in der Art schreiben. Commander Hevy (Diskussion) 16:04, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Verschiebeantrag Hi, ich hab bei Kategorie:Bilder aus Revenge einen Verschiebeantrag gestellt. Was ich damit ausdrücken wollte, ist dass die Seite einfach in Bilder aus Rache umbenannt werden sollte. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:29, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Nabend, Ben Braden. Bedauerlicherweise kann ich Seiten des "Kategorie"-Namensraums nicht verschieben. Das wird wohl so bleiben müssen. Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:15, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Front Runners-Nacharbeit Hi, ich hab Front Runners überarbeitet, Bilder eingefügt, die ganzen sprachlichen Fehler verbessert (puh) usw. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich die Vorlage:Nacharbeit entfernen kann. Schaus dir halt mal an und sag mir wie du's findest.Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:37, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Moin. Jedenfalls ist der Artikel nun sehr viel besser als vorher. Meinethalben kannst du die Vorlage nun herausnehmen. Danke fürs überarbeiten. Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:36, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Gruppe 8 Hey, du hast bei meinem Text Gruppe 8 "Der Artikel muss überarbeitet werden" eingesetzt, da wollt ich fragen auswelchem grund ? Okay, das mit der Infobox weiß ich nicht wir das geht. Ich ba den Text noch mal überarbeitet und wollt fragen, ob du die Infobox einfügst? Commander Hevy (Diskussion) 18:59, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Moin. Weshalb ich sie eingefügt habe, wüsstest du, wenn du sie dir durchliest. ;-) :Meinethalben kann ich den Artikel eben überarbeiten. Wegen der Infobox: Siehe einmal hier. Kopiere einfach den entsprechenden Quelltext in den Artikel und fülle ihn dann aus. Schöne Grüße und noch viel Spaß wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:05, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Moin, noch einmal! ::Ich habe den Artikel nun überarbeitet. Wie du siehst, konnte man aus dem Buch noch einiges herausholen. (Ich besitze es nämlich auch.) Du kannst ihn dir ja mal durchlesen, und eventuell auch mal einen Blick in den Quelltext werfen, um eventuell Tipps für die Zukunft zu erhalten. Ich möchte dich also nur darum bitten, in Zukunft eventuell noch ein bisschen gründlicher zu recherchieren, um die Artikel ausführlicher zu schreiben und alles aus der Quelle herauszuholen. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:25, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Gute Arbeit, Leute. Ich hab den Artikel noch einmal Korrektur gelesen und musste nur Winzigkeiten verbessern. Weiter so. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:36, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey, ::::Ich hab nur den Comic zu dem Buch und hab nur durch die paar Bilder den Text verfasst.Danke das ihr ihn überarbeitet habt.Commander Hevy (Diskussion) 13:44, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Ach so. Das konnte ich ja nicht wissen. Klar, Gerngeschehen. Ich wünsche die noch 'nen schönen Abend. :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:04, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) (Wie immer: +1 Std.) ::::::Ich hab nämlich nur die drei Bücher und ein paar DVDs. Das mit den Vorlagen bekomme ich nicht hin !! :-( Naja noch einen schönen Abend Commander Hevy (Diskussion) 18:55, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Moin. Ich versuche einfach mal zu helfen... ;-) :::::::Also. Du siehst dort doch die ganzen Vorlagen. Klicke auf eine – meinethalben die Personen-Vorlage – und markierst sie. Das machst du – tut mir leid, falls ich zu genau bin xD –, indem du die Linke Maustaste gedrückt hältst und über die Schrift ziehst. Dann ziehst du den Pfeil auf die Schrift, klickst auf die Rechte Maustaste und dann klickst du auf "Kopieren". Im Artikel auch auf die rechte, und dann auf Einfügen. (Das geht nur im Quelltext!) Alternativ kannst du das auch mit Strg+C (Kopieren) und Strg+V (Einfügen) machen. Vielleicht bekommst du es ja jetzt hin. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls Glück dabei! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:35, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ;-) ::::::::Bei dem nächsten Text werd ich das machen. Noch einen schönen Tag. Commander Hevy (Diskussion) 14:09, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Happy Weihnachten und so Hi Corran, happy Weihnachten, guten Rutsch und so :D. Wie war dein Weltuntergang so? Bei meiner Klasse ging wegen meinem Mathelehrer beinahe die Welt unter weil der unbediiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingt Mathe machen wollte -.-. Der is au unser Klassenlehrer. Nun, wie war dein Tag? :DD Gucksch au 2012? xD Bis Chat, [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 12:27, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :D :Von mir auch hier noch mal Frohe Weihnachten =) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:12, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wahl zum Jedi-Ritter Nun wird es ernst, mein Freund. Ich habe dich vorgeschlagen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:12, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sha'c-Distrikt Hallo, du schreibst Sha'c-Distrikt, aber Sah'c-Medizentrum. Bist du dir sicher bei der Schreibweise? LG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:36, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Oh, du hast recht, danke für den Hinweis. Es muss Sah'c heißen. Ich werde die Seite verschieben. Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:41, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC). ::Und ich hab dann mal den Verschieberest gelöscht. LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:49, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Danke. Aber, sag mal: Geht das nicht auch anders? Früher stand da immer ein Kästchen "Weiterleitung anlegen", dann entstand dieser Rest gar nicht, wenn man das Häkchen herausnahm. Jetzt finde ich das dort nicht mehr. Gehört das so? Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:53, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Also bei mir ist das Kästchen immer noch da, ich kann eine Weiterleitung unterdrücken. Vielleicht versuchst du es beim nächsten Mal unter monobook? Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:43, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Moin! Tut mir leid, ich habe geguckt. Sowohl im Oasis, als auch im Monobook sind da nur folgende Kästchen: "Sofern möglich, die Diskussionsseite mitverschieben" und "Seite beobachten". Und natürlich die Felder, in denen ich eintragen kann, wohin und weshalb ich die Seite verschieben möchte. Woran könnte das liegen? So, und jetzt wünsche ich noch 'nen guten "Rutsch" ins neue Jahr. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:14, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dankesehr Danke für die Hinweise auf meiner Diskussionseite ich werde desweiteren und die Regeln beachten ich schätze dich sehr du gehörst auf die Liste von meinem Profil :)Prosieben7 (Diskussion) 12:53, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neujahrsgruß left Ein gutes Neues Jahr, Gesundheit, Glück und Erfolg wünsche ich dir. Um Mitternacht habe ich übrigens in Gedanken mit dir angestoßen :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:17, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Danke! Ich wünsch dir ebenfalls ein frohes neues Jahr. Hoffentlich bist du nicht zu sehr ausgerutscht. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:17, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC)